Trembling
by MingNda2718
Summary: [KYUMIN FF/Chaptered/YAOI-MPreg] Di masa remaja, harusnya Sungmin tak menanggung derita atas beban. Harga diri yang terlecehkan, serta teman yang satu demi satu menjauh pada kenyataannya makin membuat sakit. Dan kesialan itu bermula darinya, dari seseorang yang dielukannya sebagai kekasihnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Review please


Sungmin memandangi _test-pack _itu, pikirannya berkecamuk. Kalut.

_Bagaimana kalau hasilnya positif? Bagaimana masa depanku? Bagaimana kalau aku diusir dari sekolah? Apa kata tetangga? _Hyung _pasti menangis…_Hyung _tersayangku. _Hyung _yang kupunya satu-satunya. Bagaimana perasaan _Hyung_? Aku mencoreng nama baik keluarga, aku membuat malu…bagaimana kalau _"Hyung" _tidak mau tanggungjawab, bagaimana bila aku harus mengurus bayiku sendiri, lalu ia tumbuh tanpa ayah? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh hamil…masa depanku akan hancur…akumasihinginsekolah, akuinginbekerjadanmembuatbangga_Hyung. _Akutidakbolehhamil!_

Sungmin ketakutan, airmatanya di sudut wajahnya, dan berakhir pada aliran air di tubuhnya yang basah oleh _shower_. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan energinya. Hatinya resah, ia sudah lelah. Dengan tangan bergetar, strip _test-pack _dicelupkan pada urinenya yang ia tampung dalam sebuah wadah kecil. Detik-detik berjalan bagai bertahun-tahun lamanya. Airmatanya terus mengalir seiring dengan satu doa yang dipanjatkannya berulang kali. Dan badannya masih saja gemetar.

Satu menit kemudian…dua garis merah!

Ekspresi wajahnya menegang. Sungminkembali melihat garis-garis itu, berharap apa yang dilihatnya adalah salah. Tapi tetap tak berubah. Dua garis…dua garis, dan warnanya merah. Menyala. Seakan mencolok matanya, garis-garis itu membentuk khayal imajiner pada otaknya. Memenuhi ruang pikirnya. Sungmin sungguh tidak siap menghadapi kemungkinan yang signifikan dari ini semua, ia masih muda, jalannya masih panjang. Garis merah, yang itu tandanya…

Sungmin bersandar lemah di dinding kamar mandi. Tubuh polosnya ia biarkan merosot jatuh menghantam lantai yang dingin itu. Rasanya ingin lari dari kenyataan. Badannya menggigil memang, namun tak begitu dihiraukannya. Anak itu memeluk lututnya erat. Butiran bening dari maniknya terus saja menitik. Sungmin menangis dan terus menangis.

Dan seperti dihempaskan ke dalam jurang kenyataan. Dirinya begitu terpukul, begitukacau. Tak tahu mesti berbuat apa…tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada _Hyung _yang disayanginya.

_Aborsi? Bagaimana dengan aborsi? Aku akan sakit sebentar saja, lalu keadaan kembali normal. Aku bisa kembali melanjutkan hidupku. Tidak! Aku tak boleh membunuhnya, apapun yang terjadi!_

Apa yang ia bisa kecuali kembali menangis. Remaja tanggung seumurannya pasti masih bermain, tak perlu dipusingkan dengan masalah pelik khas orang dewasa yang begini. Sungmin hanyalah bocah polos, belum harusnya dihubungkan ke soal seperti ini, ia takkan sanggup.

Napasnya mulai tersengal. Jiwanya terguncang, hebat. Seketika rasa penyesalan berjejalan di dadanya. Malam ini juga, Sungmin memutuskan untuk memberitahukan keadaannya kepada _Hyung_-nya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. _Hyung _yang begitu Sungmin kasihi. _Hyung _yang ditinggal pergi oleh orang tua mereka ketika Sungmin masih di bangku SD—yang secara tak langsung bebannya atas Sungmin ada padanya. _Hyung _yang menjadi _single-parent _untuknya, yang pergi dini hari dan pulang larut malam untuk menghidupi mereka berdua.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Sungmin betul-betul tak sanggup mengatakannya.

Hening.

Tak terdengar sepatah kata tak dapat membayangkan betapa hancurnya perasaan orang yang begitu menjaganya itu.

_Hyung_-nya menunggu dalam diam. Menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan oleh adik kesayangannya ini. Sementara itu, di dalam hati Sungmin ada raungan yang menerjang-nerjang. Jeritan kesakitan yang menggema menyesaki rongga dadanya, dan terasa menusuk. Perasaan bersalah, juga kepercayaan dari _Hyung _yang ia khianati. Namun bukankah Sungmin juga sakit? Entahlah, bahkan kini untuk mencicit sedikit saja lidahnya kelu.

Seluruh teriakan dalam hatinya rasanya ingin sekali Sungmin keluarkan, tapi ia tidak sanggup melakukannya! Mulutnya seperti terkunci. Sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah lelah sang kakak yang baru saja pulang bekerja.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam, ia sadar kalau apapun resikonya ia tetap harus mengatakannya. Perlahan, ia membuka bibirnya yang bergetar, "M..Minnie…ha—mil.." Suaranya parau. Sedetik kemudian, Sungmin bersimpuh di kaki _Hyung_-nya. Tangisnya pecah. Sungmin sadar bahwa pengakuannya barusan bagaikan halilintar yang menyambar pemuda itu—_Hyung_-nya. Sungmin memegang erat ujung celana _Hyung_-nya lalu berkata, "Maafkan Minnie, _Hyung_,"

Sungmin tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Begitu pula _Hyung_-nya. Tak ada suara di ruangan itu, kecuali isakan pedih dari Sungmin, dan hela napas pasrah sang kakak...

**TBC**

.

.

.

[a/n]: Kya, apaini? Dateng-dateng bukannya ngelanjutin epep maren publish baru, jelek pula ._. Abis saying ni ide kalo dibiarin buyar gitu aja, wkwk. Tapi Be Warmed nanti dilanjut ko, kalo aye ada mood lanjutin ye #plak =="

Cerita masi burem(?), ato uda keliatan jalan ceritanya? u,u) Ini baru intro ._. tertarik ga? Wks. Pairing pasti KyuMin #tebarkolorKyu. Oh iya, **NI EPEP M-PREG** loh, yang kagasuka out ye. Disini bakal dibikin Pedo! Kyu ama Teens! Ming(?) gitu dah. Pada setuju ga? xD

**Reviewnya ditunggu **:D


End file.
